Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. $21e+35 =$
Explanation: $ 7$ is the greatest common factor of $21e$ and $35$. $\phantom{=}21e+35$ $={7}\cdot3e+{7}\cdot5$ $={7}(3e+5)~~~~~~~~$ Apply the distributive property. The answer: $ {7}(3e+5) $